Changes in Latitude
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Bartleby arranges rooms on a new cruise ship sailing out of Port Mobius in an attempt to foster peace. He invites Robotnik, Sleet and Dingo as well as secretly inviting the Sonic Underground and arranging for Aleena to be there as well. Will his plan work out? When a huge wave capsizes their ship, will it even matter? SoniaxBartleby, SleetxManic, AleenaxRobotnik
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bartleby Montclair, lord of Dresden, was a young mink of near twenty-five years of age and well known through the city as Robotnik's favorite. The old man made it no secret that Bartleby held privilege with him. And Bartleby had no shame in using that privilege when he felt the need. "That's right, you want the Sonic Underground for at least one night and I'll pay their way. Give them the finest rooms. I'll send you an email with how to contact them. Thank you… See you all in a week…" He smiled as he hung up the phone. "I have made the reservations…" He said to a cloaked figure in the room. "Now you just need to get word to Aleena to be there."

The figure nodded with a smile. "I applaud your valor, young mink. I will make sure that Her Majesty, Queen Aleena, is there." With a green light, the figure vanished just as a knock came at the door.

Bartleby schooled his expression and went to answer it. "Godfather, please, come in. I've had fresh tea and cakes made. Thank you for coming."

The overweight tyrant nodded. "You said it was important but not bad per se… That, alone, was enough to pique my interest. What is on your mind, my boy?" He poured himself a cup of tea and selected a pastry off the tray.

"I managed to score us tickets on that new cruise ship that Port Mobius is boasting. We have the finest suite on the ship, near the captain's own suite." Bartleby bragged excitedly. "It's been a long time since you've had any time to yourself."

Robotnik sighed as he looked at how excited Bartleby was. "My boy, this does seem like fun and I wish I could but… running the city is very busy work and the war is escalating."

"All the more reason for a break. Come on. You'll be better able to work after you've had time to decompress. We all need a break now and then." Bartleby pleaded. "The tickets are already bought and paid for. Sleet and Dingo will accompany us. I've bought them tickets as well."

The old man sighed. "I… I suppose a break couldn't hurt. Very well, when do we sail?"

"Next week, out of Port Mobius. We'll be sailing south, to the Plumeria Islands." Bartleby said. "You'll see, Godfather, this is going to be good for all of us." He looked at the man with optimism. He would do anything he needed to do to bring the war to a peaceful conclusion.

AN: Will Bartleby's prediction prove true or will it be harder than he thinks? Just a bit of a teaser prologue. Sorry I haven't uploaded. I've been planning this hard.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter Summary: Boarding the ship and setting sail and the first night at sea.

Chapter 1

Sonia Hedgehog, twenty-one year old princess of the city, or rather the rightful princess of the city even if it wasn't official, stood out on the balcony of their suite with a look of amazement on her face. "I still can't believe where we are. Sonic! Manic! You have got to see how beautiful it looks from here. It's so blue and crystal clear!" She turned and went to the dresser, looking in the mirror as she combed her long magenta hair. "And look at these flowers." She put her nose into the petals of the tropical flowers that sat in their basket.

Sonic shivered underneath the blanket of one of the three beds. "No way Sonia! I can't believe we're here either! Surrounded by all this water! What are we doing here again?" He asked with fear in his voice.

Manic held up a letter. "Because we got a letter from mom that said we should and the captain asked us to play tonight. The money is good, we need all we can get for the resistance. If mom thinks we should be here, then… But Sonic, don't worry. You're on a ship and once it starts going and you start walking around, you won't even notice you're near the water. It's perfectly safe."

Sonia nodded as she set out her formal dress for their act that night. "Don't forget to hang up your first night is always formal. It's tradition."

Sonic forced himself out of the bed and hung up his tux. "I still think it's weird that Mom would want us to take a cruise. We should be back there fighting Robuttnik."

Manic shrugged. "I'm sure it must have to do with the prophecy in some way. Besides, the break will be nice."

* * *

On the same floor, a hedgehog female nearing middle-age stood on her own balcony. "Oracle, it's beautiful, but are you sure that I should be here." The woman asked the large wall mirror hanging over the dresser.

The green, reptilian anteater appeared in the glass and nodded. "Aleena, you need this rest. You haven't been sleeping or eating. I can tell. You're barely forty, my queen. You don't need this stress right now. You'll be better equipped after this vacation."

The queen sighed. "If you say so… I'll trust you. I just feel like I'm abandoning my people to that madman."

"I know my queen. But worry not, your people will be safe this week. I promise." The Oracle vowed with a paternal grin. "Oh, and, if you go to the opposite side of this same floor. Room 110, you'll find a surprise…" He said cryptically with a chuckle as he vanished.

"Curiouser and curiouser…" She said as she left her cabin. She followed the signs leading to the appropriate section of the ship. She gasped as she heard a door open and voices.

"Come on Sonic, I bet the ship has chili dogs somewhere. Let's go see while we watch the launch." Sonia's voice came down the hall and Aleena looked towards it.

She felt tears well up in her eyes as she saw her children coming down the corridor. The Oracle had arranged time with her children for her. She couldn't speak, her voice caught in her throat as they finally saw her and their conversation came to a halt.

"Mom?" Sonic asked, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Is it… is this real?"

Aleena nodded as the four of them rushed each other, meeting in the middle and hugging each other close. "Oh my children. My babies. How I have dreamed of this moment. Of meeting you properly, and holding you like this." She wept for joy.

* * *

After the ship set sail and the bars and stalls opened, a silver wolf could be found lounging around the pool with a hurricane in his hand. "Oh wow! I had no idea I needed this so badly…" The wolf said with a tense growl.

"You got that right Sleet. Thanks for inviting us along, Bartleby." Dingo held up his beer in gratitude to the young mink who was massaging sun protection ointment into his thin layer of blond fur.

Bartleby smiled. "You two work hard and you deserve a break too." And at this point, sad though it maybe, they were really the only friends he had, though he was using the term very loosely. He hoped to remedy that by the end of this voyage. "Now, Godfather, admit it. This was a good idea."

Robotnik sighed as he felt the hot sun against his bare belly for the first time in years. "Alright, brat, you win. This was a good idea."

Bartleby nodded and stood up. "I'm going to get something to eat. Do either of you want anything?" When they responded in the negative, he took off for the restaurants, looking for a particular stall. He smiled as he drew close, hearing voices.

"Wow! These are the best chili dogs I've ever had!" Sonic's voice echoed out. "I guess this makes up for being out here with… all this water…"

"The food is good. I was able to get pad thai." Manic's voice agreed. "What did you find Sonia?"

""Mom and I are splitting a bahn mi. They're huge here." This last voice brought a smile to his face. His plan was coming together. He stopped out of sight and watched them discreetly. He needed to keep an eye on both groups but he couldn't let Sonia see him yet. After watching them eat for a few minutes, he selected his own meal and went back.

"Wow, Godfather, you should see the bahn mi here. I didn't get one but someone had one that looked big enough for four people easily." Bartleby chuckled, sitting down to eat his sensible grilled chicken salad. He smiled as he heard the ship blow its horn. Now, he just needed to keep this going until dinnertime came. By then, it would be too late for anyone to get away.

* * *

Sonia picked up her half of the sandwich. "I still can't believe you're here. We're happy of course. We got a message from you, to go on this cruise. Does this mean, when we get home… is it finally time?"

Aleena shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't send you a message. The Oracle told me that I needed this and gave me my ticket. He must have sent you that message… He loves a good surprise. He doesn't get to be party to many surprises being an oracle."

Sonia nodded. "This was very nice of him. We'll need to thank him when we get home." She hugged her mother as she looked up from her sandwich. Suddenly, she sat up and looked behind her, looking all around.

Manic turned and looked with her. "What's wrong sis?"

Sonia sighed. "Nothing, I'm just paranoid… Mom, we're playing at dinner tonight. The captain heard our sound and thought we would be a perfect fit."

Aleena smiled. "I look forward to it. According to my ticket, I'm at table C, hopefully that will be a good place for me to see you perform. I can't wait."

* * *

Later that evening, Robotnik got dressed up in his white tuxedo while Bartleby put on his father's blue dress uniform. "Table C, right boy?" He asked as Bartleby double checked the table marked on their tickets.

"Yes,Godfather, table C. I'm going to go on ahead. I need to stop by the ship gift shop for some dramamine." He lied, hurrying out before Robotnik could question him. The brat did have a weak constitution. He must have forgotten to pack some.

Bartleby hurried from their suite to the fancy dining room with its crystal chandelier. He looked out the window and frowned. What was once a beautiful, blue sky was gray and ominous. It was starting to rain and he saw lightning flash. He only let that stall him for a few moments however before he went to another room attached to the dining room. He knocked at the door, it was time.

* * *

Sonia put on the short, purple dress that was her outfit for the concert and carefully brushed her hair before she heard a knock on her door. She stopped. She knew that knock. Quickly, she threw open the door. "Bartleby!" She cried excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise!" He shouted happily at her surprised expression. "I'm here for the same reason you are. No, that's not quite true but I'm the reason we are all here." He confessed with a laugh. "Your friend, the Oracle, helped me to arrange it."

Sonia shook her head. "Bartleby, I can't believe this. Because of you, we get a whole week with our mother. You are such a wonderful man." She hugged him and kissed his cheek tenderly. "Thank you." She took in the rest of his statement. "Wait a minute. We are all here… Who is we? Who did you come with?"

"_What are you doing here?" _A booming voice could be heard echoing from the dining room.

"Oh, Bartleby, what did you do?" Sonia said in a high-pitched, whiny voice as they hurried out to the dining room.

"I wanted us all to sit and talk. I wanted to get us all together so we could stop this war from getting out of hand. It's already crossed that bridge but we can still cross back." He said. "I'm sorry, Sonia, but I can't take this war anymore." He said as they found Robotnik and Aleena standing off against one another as the storm began to get worse. Bartleby felt the ship start rocking. Something wasn't right.

"Robotnik, I don't know what you are doing here, but I'm on a much needed vacation!" Aleena glared. "And I won't let you harm my children or myself!" She promised as Sonic and Manic came out of their dressing rooms.

Robotnik looked at Bartleby and Sonia. "Bartleby… would you care to explain yourself."

"Yes!" Bartleby said. "Now everyone sit down. We need to have a talk. I was hoping to… whoa!" He cried out as he slid across the floor a bit, the ship tilting with the waves that were growing steadily bigger and fiercer. Sleet and Dingo were instinctively at his side, helping him up. "This war, this feud has gone on… long enough."

Aleena sighed. "So you thought you would trap us all here so your lord and master could capture us?" She accused.

Sonia shook her head and got in front of Bartleby. "No! Bartleby would never betray me, mother. Never. Right, Bartleby."

Bartleby nodded. "I would never my love. My heart is forever yours… even if you no longer want it. I knew you wanted to be with your mother and I know she missed you."

"So you arranged this vacation to tell me you're defecting?" Robotnik asked, betrayal in his tone.

"No! I'm not defecting! I want the war to stop!" Bartleby shouted.

"Noble words, young nobleman, but until Robotnik gives back what he stole…" Aleena started to insist until the ship tipped again. She fell with a scream.

Robotnik stood up as he looked around, forgetting the fight. He knew engines and vehicles. Something was not right. The storm was picking up and the waves were getting too strong.

Sonia felt it too and looked out the window. "By the source!" She cried out as a monstrous wave bore down on the ship. It towered over the ship, pulling it into the barrel. She screamed as she fell. Bartleby hurried to her.

They felt themselves being thrown around as the ship suddenly tilted too far, toppling over and capsizing into the water with its passengers terrified and praying for their lives.

AN: Will they survive this? Well it's only chapter 1. You'll have to keep reading to find out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the emergency lights cut on and they were able to see and stand, the small group of survivors looked around. Aleena fell to the floor in tears. "I'm sorry… I tried to protect everyone… I wasn't strong enough." She wept at the death around her. The chandelier had made a huge hole in the ceiling which was now the floor. "I'm sorry…"

Sonia stood up and went to her mother. She hugged the woman as she considered their situation. She looked around.

Breathing heavily, Robotnik went to the window and saw the severity of their predicament. "We've capsized. This is hardly your fault Aleena. You couldn't reasonably be expected to save everyone." He took a sigh of relief when he saw Bartleby crawling out from a collection of tables that trapped him.

"I'm sorry everyone. This is all my fault! I didn't mean for this to happen." He insisted. He looked at the water surrounding them outside the windows.

Sonic glared. "Damn skippy, this is all your fault! Now we are sunk, surrounded by water." He hugged himself, trembling with fear. "I can't swim! I hate water!" He curled in on himself, his phobia stronger than his own will.

Aleena hugged him. "It's okay my son. We will get out of here." She pet his blue spikes. She murmured comforting words in his ears. Had they really been reunited only for all of them to die on a sunken ship?

Robotnik looked at the trembling blue hedgehog then at the rest of them. Their feud seemed trivial in comparison with their present situation. "We will get out of here…" He went to the window. "We could go down, that would lead to the deck and we could escape but if we get trapped… that's it. We could go up to the engine room and cut our way out of the hull but you have the same problem. I think…. Aleena, can you cast a spell so we can breathe?"

Aleena nodded and waved her hand. Bubbles appeared around their heads. "I think I know what you're thinking…. We need to break out from here. That's hurricane glass…"

Robotnik pulled back his fist and began beating at the glass at just the right point. "Get ready, once this glass is broken we will need to hurry."

Sleet pointed his remote at Dingo, transforming into a sledgehammer. "Use this sire." He offered him his friend. Dingo grimaced and braced for impact.

Aleena waved her hand to send one of the life rafts from the ship to the surface, using her magic to anchor to their spot.

Sonia went to Bartleby and took his hand. She gave him a meaningful look. "Just in case Bartleby… I… I want you to know that…" She leaned in to kiss him tenderly, blushing.

He smiled at her and stroked her cheek. "We'll make it. I'm just so sorry… this went so badly."

Tears shimmered in her eyes, she knew he never meant them any harm. "It's going to be alright. No matter what…" She squeezed his hand. She heard the glass starting to crack.

Finally, the glass broke outward with the force of Robotnik's hammering and the ocean entered their sinking vessel. The water swirled around them and began sucking them out. The bubble charm did its job as they allowed the ocean to rescue them from the doomed ship. They swam up, watching as the ship continued its plunge. As they neared the surface, one of the long ropes, floating in the water, wrapped idly around Sonic's ankle. He gasped as the rope dragged him down. He screamed for help, the bubble bursting and water entering his lungs.

Robotnik saw the blue hedgehog in distress and swam back down quickly. He unwrapped the rope and grabbed him, swimming up to the surface, hoping he could get him there in time.

On the surface, the group climbed into the large, orange, octagonal liferaft. Aleena, Sonia, and Manic looked desperately at the ocean. "Sonic, where is Sonic?" Aleena asked desperately.

Bartleby looked around. "Godfather isn't here either. Maybe they got trapped. We need to go get them."

Before anything rash could be done, the old scientist burst from beneath the foam. He held the unconscious hedgehog. "Someone… take him…" He coughed.

Sleet was already on the job, taking the boy while Dingo and Bartleby helped Robotnik from the water. His bubble had burst on the way up and he'd been forced to hold his breath. Aleena looked at him.

"You saved my son. I don't know what to say, I don't know…" She sputtered. "Thank you. Thank you." She wept for relief.

"He's not out of the woods yet," Sleet said. "He's not breathing." He laid his nemesis onto the nylon material.

Robotnik nodded. "He was caught by a rope and his bubble burst. He swallowed a lot of water." He put two fingers on Sonic's carotid. "His heart still beats, he still has a chance."

Sonia nodded. "I know CPR and rescue breathing." She knelt beside her brother and leaned over, proceeding to perform mouth-to-mouth breathing. Manic hugged his mother while Bartleby openly prayed. Finally, the guitarist began bubbling up water and coughing. Sonia rolled him over to prevent choking. She smiled and laughed in relief when he opened his eyes. "Oh Sonic, you're alright." She hugged him as he sat up. Manic and Aleena joined in.

Sonic looked over at Robotnik, remembering the last thing he'd seen before darkness took him. "You saved my life…"

"I would never just let someone die." He explained shortly as he leaned back in the raft. His uniform clung to him and made it cold. He had very little energy to argue at that point. He could only look up at the stars in exhaustion. "Bartleby, are you alright?"

The mink nodded as he visibly shivered. "Yeah, Godfather…" He smiled. "I'm fine now that we are all safe." He looked around. "Sort of."

Aleena looked around them as well. Only the wide, open ocean as far as the eye could see in all directions and she couldn't remember which way they had come in the night. "Everyone… we are still in trouble. I don't know where we are… I can't tell the directions. If I knew where we were, I could get us home but…"

Manic cocked an eyebrow. "Don't worry Ma, I can navigate. Rest, you used a lot of energy just getting us up here safely."

Bartleby coughed. "I am so sorry for all of this. I just wanted the war to be over. I love Sonia, she holds my heart. But… I would… would never… betray… Robotnik. He raised me." The cold air caught in his throat, combining with his wet clothing and the coughing worsened. He doubled over as his chest ached for air.

Robotnik recognized the attack. "Damn! Sleet, do you have his rescue inhaler?"

The wolf found it in his secured pocket. "Yes, sire." He handed it to him.

The doctor handed Bartleby the medicine, helping him to take a few puffs. He felt a warm breeze rush over them, drying their clothing. He nodded gratefully to Aleena as he felt Bartleby regain his breath.

Bartleby looked up at him as he sat back on the raft. He looked at Sonia and she smiled at him. "At least… we are together. For better or worse… we are together. And we worked together to get out. We just… need to find land and hopefully civilization."

Sleet leaned back, sitting beside Manic who was studying the stars. "You know the art of wayfaring, young hedgehog?"

"Well, I know how to navigate by using the stars if that is what you mean. Ferrell taught me." He looked up and pointed. "See that constellation there is the Golden Palmetto. Those three stars make up its back leg. And we find the star that is just catty-corner this way of that last star. That's the north star."

Robotnik leaned back. "What you call the Golden Palmetto used to be known as the Little Dipper, or the Little Bear, Ursae Minoris. By humans. Many different tales were told…" He went quiet for a few moments. He pointed and drew with his hand. "The Micmac Indians of Nova Scotia and the Iroquois Indians along what was once the St. Lawrence seaway share one story about the Big Bear. In this story, the quadrangle of the dipper represents a bear that is pursued by seven hunters; the three closest hunters are the handle of the dipper…" No one had any energy to do much more than listen to the story. Falling asleep to the tales and the soothing bob of their life vest in the water.

AN: Don't worry, the whole getting along thing only seems easy because of the reason given in that last sentence. They're too tired from the ordeal to fight.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, the sun aroused the unlikely alliance from their slumber as the raft continued to bob along. It was bright and burned Bartleby's eyes as he sat up. He looked around at the doctor, the queen, and his princess… This was all his fault. They could all die out here and it was because of him.

Sonia rolled over to look at him. "It's okay Bartleby. We're going to be alright." She reassured him. She reached for his hand and squeezed.

He tried to smile. "Yeah, I know… We're together though. I'm happy about that." He pulled her to his side.

"Yo, dude, you're getting a little too cozy with my sister, don't you think?" Sonic asked sharply.

Bartleby began pulling away sadly, but Sonia hugged him. "Sonic, stop…" She told him. "He can hold me if he wants. I don't need you to protect me." She looked at her brother.

Sonic sat up. "Sis, he's the reason we are in this mess…" He reminded her.

Robotnik glared at the hedgehog. "Bartleby had no way of knowing the ship was going to sink. He was doing more in the interests of peace than your resistance friends ever did. Unless you think bombing my factories is peaceful."

Sonic glared back. "Your factories are polluting our city. You roboticize people who have done nothing wrong. We're supposed to let that go."

"Nothing wrong? That's what you believe… Interesting… Also, tell me, how you grew up never learning to swim." Robotnik ordered.

The blue hedgehog looked down, reminded that the man saved his life. "Uncle Chuck told me the water was dangerous. We lived on an island in the middle of a forest lake so you couldn't get to us."

Robotnik scoffed and looked at Aleena. "Your brother-in-law isolated him. Raised him to be a weapon. Do you know how many truly innocent people have been hurt by those bombings."

She sighed. "It was never meant to go this far. I told Charles to leave things alone. It wasn't meant to go to fisticuffs and open war. My children were to grow up, loved and safe. Then one day the Oracle would take them in and educate them so that they could use their real powers. But Charles always did know better…"

Sonic was confused. "You sound like you didn't like Uncle Chuck."

Aleena shook her head. "The point is, things got out of hand when they didn't have to. Your uncle got what he deserved."

Manic looked at Sonic. He could see that his brother was troubled. Both by this revelation and by the water around him. He groaned. "I'm hungry…. What do we do about food?"

Aleena smiled and waved her hand. A platter of fresh fruit and vegetables appeared with a platter of fresh sushi. Water jugs also appeared.

Robotnik nodded. "I think going forward, your magic will be very useful until we find land."

She nodded. "I'll just need to be careful not to do too much. It's rather taxing."

Bartleby took some of the fruit. No one was fighting now at least and his godfather had gotten him out of an awkward conversation over his girlfriend.

Aleena held up one of the jugs. "For what it's worth, Robotnik, I think I have misjudged you. You saved us last night. We would never have escaped if not for you. And you saved my son…"

He sighed, not used to anyone thanking him. "Save that thanks for when we are home safe…" He was no fool, the chances of their surviving this ordeal were not good. As the very real possibility of death loomed over him, like a dark storm cloud, his life went through his mind. No one would care to even see if he had survived. He had burned so many bridges that no one would want to help him.

Her hand touched him in a kindly manner. "We will make it home. I know the Oracle knows we are in trouble. He will send help."

"Will he? Will anyone want to. I can just picture armies of noblemen and women in a hurry to come to my rescue." He said softly. "I just… I hope Bartleby makes it back. Even if I don't…"

Aleena smiled gently. "He will, I will make sure that he gets home safely…" She picked up a strawberry and ate it.

The day passed slowly, the heat of the day making it unbearable until they remembered they were surrounded by cool, wet liquid. They took turns taking a quick dip, carefully staying beside the raft. Once back in the raft, they let themselves fall asleep. That's all there was to do really. Though in between naps, they would take turns telling tales. Aleena couldn't hold back the look of pride when Sonia told of her first season, being presented before the court as Bartleby's fiance.

"Standing there, in front of our family and friends, announcing to the whole world that I was going to be Lady Montclair…" Sonia leaned into Bartleby's loving embrace.

Bartleby blushed. "And telling people that she was to be my wife… It was the greatest moment of my life."

Aleena smiled. "You really do love my daughter, don't you young man?" She looked up subtly as she noticed dark clouds forming again. She prayed that the storm would pass them by.

He nodded as he held Sonia, rubbing her shoulders. "With all of my heart, ma'am. Ever since I was old enough to understand what love meant. I love her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes light up when she's upgrading her computer, the way her hair flies behind her when she rides her bike."

Sonia blushed deeply. "Bartleby…. You're embarrassing me." She looked up as lightning flashed in the sky. Everyone else heard it too and she could see the fear coming into their expressions. They were at the storm's mercy as the rain started.

Robotnik growled. "That figures. Just what we need…" He shouted to the dark clouds. The waves began kicking up again, knocking their raft around.

Sleet looked around them. "Sire, I think I see an island in the distance and…" He took a whiff. "Yes, I smell flora. There's an island that way. If we hurry, we could make it."

Sonic nodded. "I can run on the water and I can push us." He said as he stood up. Putting weight on his ankle, he yelped as the bone audibly clicked and twisted and collapsed back down. "Or not…" He felt two big hands take his ankle in hand.

"When your ankle got caught in the rope, it must have gotten sprained. No, you're not going to propel us anywhere, young hedgehog." Robotnik said as he examined the injury, pulling off a red and white shoe to reveal a swollen, purple ankle. "You won't be doing any kind of running for several months."

Aleena gasped. "Oh, my poor boy…" A wave suddenly kicked up and knocked her off her feet, throwing her into the water.

Manic reached to help her back into the raft only to fall in with her, both of them struggling to stay above the torrential waves. He held onto her as he tried to swim back to the raft. An orange rope suddenly appeared in front of him and he recognized Dingo's special ability. He grabbed the rope and felt it wrap around his wrist and they were pulled back into the raft. He and his mother coughed up the water they'd taken in. "Thanks…:"

"Don't thank me just yet," Sleet said as he changed Dingo back, pointing at the large wave barreling towards them, sucking them into the barrel as the wave the night before had done to the ship.

Their screams were drowned out by the raging storm and the surging waves.

Coughing up sand and grit, Sonic moaned and sat up as he felt something pinching at his toe. He looked at the little red crab. "Hey, do you mind. My foot has been through enough lately, thank you." He shooed the crab away as he looked around. The storm must have washed them ashore. He saw his mother and Robotnik nearby on one side, his brother and sister, and Sleet and Dingo. "Mom?" He crawled over to her and shook her.

Aleena moaned, her eyes opening. "Sonic… did we… did we make it…" She asked as she sat up, looking around. "We did. We made it to the island."

She used a light spell to arouse the rest of them, healing any injuries they might have. Sonia sat up. "Bartleby? Are you alright?" She asked before noticing it wasn't Bartleby beside. "Oh, sorry Manic."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine too. Hey Bartleby!" He called out. No answer came. The realization settled in.

Robotnik turned his eyes from side to side, looking for any sign of his godson. "Bartleby! Answer me!" He called out commandingly.

Sonic shook his head. "Maybe he woke up first and went to see if he could find help…" He said logically.

Sonia got to her feet and looked further down the beach. She could see something in the water, something blue. She ran towards it and fished it out. "Bartleby…" She turned to look at the others. Sonic recognized the blue piece of fabric with the medals still pinned it. It was torn to shreds but the medals were still there.

Beside him, he heard Robotnik's breath catch in his throat. He turned and saw that the man's eyes were in shock and almost denial but there was no room for denial. "Bartleby…"

AN: What's become of Bartleby? What will happen to our heroes now? Keep reading


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All anyone could do was begin setting up camp, particularly a fire to try and send a distress signal. Robotnik and Sonia were both in shock, unable to see beyond the torn shirt.

"Sonia…" Sonic said softly from his log, from which he was not allowed to get up because of his ankle. "Are you alright?"

She trembled. "No, Sonic. I'm not alright. Bartleby is gone. I've lost him forever…" She buried her head in her hands and wept.

Aleena went to her daughter. "I'm so sorry my dear." She attempted to hug Sonia only for her to push her away.

Sonia looked at her mother. "Why, mother… Why did this happen? I loved him… Why did I listen to you? I should have married him when I had the chance." She looked at the fire as she thought of all of the things she should have done and said.''

Sonic turned his eyes on Robotnik. He had never seen the man looking so vulnerable. His lips were moving and sound was coming out but he didn't seem to be talking to any of them. "Albern, Delilah… I'm so sorry… I failed…"

"Don't say that…" Sonia turned. "You didn't fail. It was me. Bartleby tried to… he tried…" She wept.

Sonic bit his lip."I'm sorry sis… I really am." He put his arms around her.

He was wet and cold but the light above him was bright. His head felt like it weighed a ton as he sat up. And something was nudging up against him. Something with a cold, wet nose. "Ohhhh, Sonia…" He looked around but she was nowhere to be seen."Godfather? Anyone?" The blond mink realized his jacket was gone too as he stood. He looked out into the ocean. There was a large rock standing up in the middle of the reef. Hanging on that rock, was the remains of their orange nylon raft. He looked around him. A wide swath of beach and a beautifully lush jungle, and fruit trees told him that this island was at least plentiful. But where were Sonia and Robotnik? Where was everyone? He looked down, sadly. Was he the only survivor? He shook his head. "No, what am I thinking. I must have simply ended up on a different part of the island. If I go down the beach in either direction, I should find them." He said logically.

A bark reminded him of the thing that woke him. He jumped and looked at an old yeller dog with a long curly tail. The dog barked again. "Oh...um… hello there…." He did a quick check. "Boy. Where did you come from?" He asked as he reached a hand to pet the dog. "I'm looking for my friends. Have you seen any others? Maybe a big man with a long mustache? Or the prettiest hedgehog you've ever seen in your life?"

The dog barked but just licked his hand. Bartleby laughed. The dog probably had no idea what he was saying. "Well, I'm going to go find my friends. Do you want to come with me?" He asked. He began leading the way down the beach with the dog barking and running at his side. "I wonder if I can keep you…" He laughed. He was sure Sonia was worried about him. "Come on, we've got to hurry then."

Aleena sat beside Robotnik, offering him a hot cup of tea that she conjured. She knew he wouldn't any food. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for your loss. I know how you feel?"

Robotnik's eyes snapped up. "Oh, you do? Your children are alive and well. The most you know is a brief separation. I have lost everything. My wife, my best friends… I never even got to hold my own child. Not once. Bartleby was all I had left, the closest thing I had to family, a child. You know nothing..." He hissed menacingly.

She bit her lip. "You forget Robotnik, I am a widow as well. Jules was an asshole, what he did… was wicked. But love… love doesn't know good and evil. And Jules was good to me, in his way. He was good to the kingdom… Just like… in your way, you are good to the people of Robotropolis. And I miss him every day. So don't try and say that I don't in some way know how you feel right now. Or how you should be feeling if you're really not the heart of metal you claim to be."

He glared at her for several moments and it became a small battle of wills over who would look away first. In that hard glare, he couldn't hope but noticing the gold flecks glimmering in her amethyst eyes. She was the only one who could stare him down for any length of time, at least the only one since… He looked away, giving up the fight. He couldn't think those thoughts. He missed Maria so terribly, he was so lonely. "I don't… I don't even know if he knew how proud I was of him, every day. And for trying to bring peace to our families, even if it was an ill-conceived plan. I never knew how to tell him that… that he was my son… in my heart…" He shook with unshed tears.

When Dingo brought Sonia a small piece of wood with a bit of fish on it, he wasn't surprised when she refused. "You need to eat, Sonia. You know he wouldn't like if you didn't eat."

Sonia trembled. "No thank you. I can't even think about eating. If only I hadn't listened to Mother. We would be married now. I loved him. If only… if only…"

Dingo bit his lip. "Sonia… I don't know what to say… If I could… I would gladly take his place if it meant you'd be happy…"

Sonia looked up at him. She knew he had a crush on her. "You're a good person. I'm glad we can be friends now." She knew she needed to make sure that line was drawn given the circumstances.

He nodded. "Friends, I would like that…" He smiled gently. Friends would do. He knew Sonia was out of reach, especially now.

She sighed. "I just… I keep expecting him to come to join us. I keep expecting to feel his arms around me. In fact… it's… almost like I can hear him calling my name."

Robotnik looked at her. "You hear that too?" He asked curiously. "I thought I was imagining it."

Sleet closed his eyes, indicating for everyone to be quiet as he focused. Sonia! Godfather! "I hear it too. And I can smell him." He pointed down the beach.

Sonia realized what it meant. They had jumped to conclusions. She turned her eyes to see a figure walking about, a smaller figure beside him. "Bartleby!" She called back as she began running as fast as her legs would carry her. The sand didn't even slow her down.

Bartleby saw her and the others down the beach and smiled. "Sonia!" He cried out as he ran at her, the dog bounding beside him. Before either knew it, they were in each other's arms, kissing and rejoicing at the other's presence.

"Bartleby, I was so sure… We found your jacket and…" She stammered as she wept into his chest. "Oh, Bartleby…"

He held her close. "I was afraid of the same at first but… my Sonia… my dear Sonia. I love you so much."

She nodded. "And I love you. I never want you out of my sight again." She hugged him. "Never. If you still want to marry me, then I want to marry you. I want to be your wife." Sonia told him fervently.

Bartleby smiled brightly as everyone else came running up the beach. "Sonia, I want nothing more than to marry you. It would make me the happiest mink in the world." He assured her. He bit his lip as he saw Aleena approaching. "That is, ma'am, if I may have your blessing… to ask your daughter's hand."

Aleena smiled. "I don't think she'd forgive me if I refused. I'm glad that we were wrong in our conclusions earlier, but I imagine you must be cold, without your jacket."

Bartleby chuckled. "Maybe a little… So, was my dad's jacket at all salvageable?" He asked with a cringe.

"Don't worry, dear boy. I can restore it with magic and store it safely out of harm's way." The queen assured him, moving aside to let him look at Robotnik who was standing there, out of the way, a grin on his face.

"Thank you ma'am…. I appreciate it. And I promise that I will love Sonia until my final breath leaves my body." He chuckled when he heard Sonic yell back, "You better!"

Aleena hugged the boy. "Call me Mom. We're going to be a family now. All of us. You got what you wanted, Sir Montclair… The war is over. Even if only because we're all stuck here." They all laughed. She was right. Robotnik knew it. The war could not survive everything that they had just endured. Worse, he couldn't go back to hating her. Not now.

A bark all drew their attention to a dog who was there. Sonia looked down. "Ah Bartleby, you made a friend." She knelt down and scratched the dog behind his ears. His tongue lolled out joyfully.

Bartleby laughed. "Yes, well, he found me. Unconscious down that beach, maybe a few miles. Can I keep him, sir?" He looked at Robotnik.

Robotnik rolled his eyes. "Brat, you're twenty-five, you hardly need to ask my permission to have a pet. Especially given our situation." He laughed boisterously. The dog barked once more and began dancing around for joy. He tried to remember the last time he saw a Canis lupus familiaris.

AN: You don't tend to think well when you're already in a heightened state of emotions. They were all feeding off each other's extremes which have sort of been the problem. Bartleby was able to get his emotions under control and think logically.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rest of the day was spent working on their camp. There wasn't a lot of daylight left and they were forced to sleep on palm leaves that night. The next morning, Robotnik went right to work cutting down trees to construct some primitive huts. Sleet and Dingo helped, though Dingo ended up being their ax.

Aleena smiled at them as they worked. "You know, it's foolish to expend so much energy on that. Why not let me…" She suggested.

Robotnik shot her a look. "No, you are our only trained magic user and there is no need to waste magic on something that I have been doing for years."

She sighed. "But what if you hurt yourselves. I can recover my magical energy quickly with the fruit on this island." She tried again, put off that they wouldn't let her help.

"Magic isn't the answer to everything, Aleena. You should know that by now." He tried to keep his temper under control.

Aleena glared. "Well, maybe physical force isn't the answer to everything either." She challenged. "Maybe technology isn't always the answer."

"Hey!" Sleet shouted. "Lucy, Ricky, knock it off. There's too much work to do."

Sonia came over with a large pile of logs. "Okay, what's it about this time?"

Aleena pointed. "I offered to help and he just blows me off! I can help!"

"Your mother wants to waste her energy building our camp when I can do that perfectly fine. I don't need magic." Robotnik snapped.

Sonia sighed. "Okay, Mother… you know, this really is Robotnik's forte. We would be foolish to use your magic there. But, you know, we could use some clothes and such."

Aleena looked at her daughter and sighed. "Fine… I just want to help…" She explained as Sonia led her away.

Robotnik growled as she went off. Sleet looked at him as he used some dry seaweed from the beach to tie together the logs side-by-side to form a wall. "Why do you let her get to you, sire?"

The man sighed as he returned to building his section of wall. "She just.. thinks she's better than everyone else because her family can use magic. Big deal. Magic can't get us home. Magic couldn't save that ship or the others aboard."

Bartleby came over. "Sleet, take a break. I'll take over." He instructed. The wolf gladly put down his work and let the mink fumble with it. "You know, Aleena only wanted to help."

Robotnik growled. "So you're taking her side? Is that how this is going to go now? I can't do anything right?"

Bartleby looked at him. "You know that's not what I'm saying. You were within your rights to refuse her help but you didn't have to be so combative about it. Don't you see what's happening?"

—

Aleena followed her daughter. "I'm sorry dear. He's just such a stubborn… donkey butt! Arrogant, pig-headed. Thinks he knows everything." She seethed. "He can just be so…. Infuriating!"

Sonia laughed at her mother. "Yet, you're so keen to help him with his work." She said.

Aleena's mouth fell open. "Sonia Miriam Hedgehog! I know you're not implying what it sounds like you're implying. Because you couldn't be more wrong. It's just if he gets hurt… He's our best chance to survive this and he saved your brother but... So put that thought out of your mind."

Sonia rolled her eyes. "What thought, Mother? I was just saying that you are a very good person to want to help him in spite of that." She explained. "What did you think I was saying? Now I was able to find things that you can change. I know that's easier on you than conjuring from nothing."

"Bartleby, I don't know what you're talking about. The fact of the matter is, she sees my skills as less than noble. Somehow doing work by hand, inventing and engineering is a sin in her eyes. And I'm nothing more than a monster to her and her children." He said as he used a rock to sand down the edges of the wall he was building.

Bartleby sighed. "Be fair, Godfather, you did a lot to confirm their beliefs. Once you targeted innocent people…" Seeing the expression on his face, Bartleby shook his head. "But what happened before just does not matter and she seems willing to let it be. If you were nothing more than a monster, then she wouldn't have been over here, making an effort to be your friend."

Robotnik looked up from his work, watching Aleena in the distance. She was working on the task that she'd been set. He wondered why he had never noticed just how lovely she was, her purple, velvet fur shimmering in the sunlight. Her once-flowing white dress was now in tatters and revealed her hourglass-shaped body, the remains of the dress clinging to her. And he remembered her hand on his, the way it felt to be so close to someone again. Someone who was willing to challenge him as an equal.

"Bartleby, let me show you how to raise the foundation. We need to keep the huts as far off the ground as we can. We don't know what this island is like in a storm." Robotnik said they began working on cutting the necessary materials.

With his ankle, Sonic was forced to sit on the sidelines and watch while everyone else worked. Sleet and Dingo were in the ocean, fishing off the reef with Dingo as their spear. Manic was climbing trees and gathering fruit. If he could run, he could be running to get help. No, he was stuck on this log. His mother wanted to use magic to heal it but Robotnik insisted that a sprain was best left to heal naturally. Since he was an experienced doctor, they knew he was right. Sonic was willing to give credit where it was due. The old man was a puzzle to him now. This man had attacked his family, rendered him an orphan twice and had spent the last two years attempting to destroy them. Yet, when he could have let him die without any culpability, Robotnik saved him. When they thought Bartleby was dead, Sonic had thought for a moment that Robotnik would keel over then and there from a heart attack. Now, watching the man showing Bartleby the finer points of building a house. He watched how Robotnik interacted with the nobleman. He was reminded of his pa teaching him to carry the firewood back, promising to one day teach him to use the ax. He remembered his pa taking him camping and teaching him to build a fire and pitch a tent. He was going to teach Sonic how to swim but never got the chance. Watching Bartleby experience what he never would, it stirred up a strange feeling inside him. But he couldn't identify it.

"Hey bro?" Manic asked as he rejoined him with a supply of fruit. "What's wrong?"

Sonic shook his head. "Eh, my ankle just really hurts…" He lied. Well, he wasn't lying. His ankle did hurt. Robotnik must have heard him because he looked up and left Bartleby to finish the task while coming over to look at his ankle again. "It's supposed to hurt though. It's a sprain…" He didn't like that the man felt like he had to tend to his injuries.

Robotnik nodded. "Yes, but it's better to keep tabs on it. A sprain can become a break. If not properly mended, you may never run again." He checked the ankle. "Surely, you've experienced such injuries before. Occupational hazard? How did your uncle take care of it?"

Sonic shrugged. "He would have me ice it and rest it until the next mission… I heal fast." He explained. "And this is the first time it's been this bad."

Robotnik looked at the ankle as the boy talked. "He didn't make you do those missions while injured did he…" Sonic looked uncomfortable with the question. "You know that was wrong, right? I never forced Sleet and Dingo to work while injured. I needed them alive and well-bodied."

The blue hedgehog shook a little. He didn't like what Robotnik was implying. "The sooner we took you out, the better…" He explained his uncle's logic. "He hated you, he said you were the darkest person that he had ever met, rotten to the core."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black…" Robotnik said sharply. He rebandaged the ankle, refusing to acknowledge Sonic when he tried to defend his uncle. If the boy wasn't going to appreciate his attempts to help him, then he wouldn't argue.

Aleena came over. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked him, her chore set aside when she heard her son talk of pain.

Robotnik grit his teeth but nodded. "If you insist if you could find me these ingredients…" He listed off several ingredients that the island should have plenty of. "I'm going to make a paste to rub into the injury."

She nodded with a smile and went to find the ingredients. He rolled her eyes as she insisted on using a little light magic to guide her. Why did magic users always have to flaunt it?

Manic looked at Sonic as Robotnik got up to prepare to make the poultice. "Okay, do you want to tell me what's bothering you now?" He asked intuitively.

Sonic sighed. "Not really. I'm sorry Manic, but I don't even know what's wrong with me. I'm just stressed, I think. With all of this water around us and everything that's happened. And my ankle has it so I can't do anything useful. I feel like dead weight. And Uncle Chuck always said that dead weight didn't belong in the resistance."

Manic nodded quietly and took his brother's hand. "You're not dead weight. You're my brother. You're our brother, never forget that." He looked up as Sleet joined them with the fish that he and Dingo caught. "Hey, Sleet, where's Dingo?"

"He's just enjoying the water. I'm going to relax too. We got enough food for the camp. At least enough for tonight. Would you care to join us, young hedgehog?" He asked.

Manic shrugged. "Sounds great. Sonic, what if we helped you down to the shore and you just sat in the shallow water. That won't be too bad and your ankle might like it."

Sonic shook his head fervently. "No, I'm fine Manic. Go have fun. We're stuck out here, so might as well make the best of it."

AN: The start of the next major story arc, the first few days of building the camp and mending bridges, so to speak. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By the time the sun descended beneath the horizon, four small houses sat on raised platforms made from bamboo. They didn't sit far off the ground, but far enough that if there was any flooding, they wouldn't get wet. The hedgehogs found themselves grateful for Robotnik's ingenuity. They sat around the fire, cooking up the fish that Sleet and Dingo caught. Bartleby and Sonia had found fresh water for them to drink, after boiling it using the pot that Sleet was able to turn Dingo into.

They were all exhausted from the hard work. Sonia looked at Bartleby. "I guess we should discuss the sleeping arrangements. I mean, Sonic and Manic are a given, obviously…"

Bartleby nodded. "Actually I was thinking, in the interests of getting to know each other and stepping outside of our comfort zone, Sleet should share with Manic. Dingo should share with Sonic…"

Sonic shrugged. "I'm okay with that. As long as he doesn't snore." He laughed.

Dingo laughed. "Nah, but you will want to let me have the spot downwind…" He warned and Sleet nodded with agreement.

"Yeah, take that seriously. You want to be upwind." Sleet nodded fervently. "And a warning, he talks in his sleep. As for sharing with Manic… I guess that would be acceptable…" He wasn't going to get a say anyway, so why protest.

Aleena smiled. "Well, that's easy enough. And Sonia and I can share sleeping quarters." She beamed at her daughter. "It'll be like a mother-daughter sleepaway camp."

Sonia bit her lip. "Actually, Bartleby and I were thinking that we would share." When her mother's face became hurt, she added. "It's just we've been apart for so long and we want to be together more than anything…"

Aleena nodded. "I can understand that… but you're not married yet. It wouldn't be proper for you to share a room yet, dear…" She said, hoping her daughter would understand.

Bartleby smiled at the woman. "That's true, we're not officially married yet but who knows when we'll be able to do anything official. We could be here for years, we might never get off this island."

Sonia put a hand on her mother's. "Please understand Mother…" She pleaded.

Aleena stood up. "Of course dear… I understand… I need to go powder my nose." She left the circle. She went into the jungle, where no one could see her as she wept. Her daughter didn't need her anymore. She never even had the chance to be needed. Lost in her grief, she almost didn't hear the footsteps approaching her.

"You didn't really expect to have the same kind of relationship that she had with Lady Wyndermere, did you?" Robotnik asked.

She turned and glared. "What do you know about it? Your godson still needs you. He still turns to you for everything. My children never did, never could. And my daughter doesn't want anything to do with me."

The old man sighed. "That's not what they said. They want to start their life together. If not for us, they would have been married two years ago." He didn't know how to deal with a crying woman. Maria didn't believe in crying as it was unproductive and only served to lengthen her time of trouble.

Aleena sobbed. "It's just not fair. I didn't get any of the experiences that a mother is supposed to have. I didn't get to hear her first words. I didn't get to see them take their first steps or see them off to school on their first day. I didn't even get to make them pancakes with smiley faces on them."

Robotnik nodded. "On the bright side, you didn't have to potty train them, or deal with any tantrums…" He attempted, only for her wails to increase in decibel strength. "Get any higher and only Max will be able to hear you." He said, referring to the dog.

Aleena couldn't help the giggle that popped out. "Honestly, Robotnik, the hardest part is knowing that I'll never have the chance to experience that. They are my only children." Her lip trembled as she suddenly turned and buried her head in his chest, needing support that he wasn't sure he remembered how to give.

The scientist awkwardly patted her back. "Um… I don't… I don't think I'm the one… to be leaning on…" He swallowed hard.

"Too bad…" She said as she sobbed. "You're all I have… And you're the reason I lost all of that so damn it, you can try!" She beat his hard chest with her tiny fists.

He barely felt her fists as he forced himself to put his arm around her, letting her cry into him. He didn't know what to say. Twenty years ago, he'd have given anything for someone to lend him a shoulder when things got too hard.

After she had gone several minutes without beating his chest, he bit his lip. "I might have a solution…" He said, pulling away.

She wiped her eyes of the remaining tears. "Do you?"

He nodded. "You may want to go take a quick dip in the ocean, so they don't know you've been weeping." He told her. "Then come back to the fire with me."

Aleena nodded as she went to do as he said. He did run hot and cold. A few minutes later, they returned to the group where he looked at Sonia and Bartleby.

"While I can certainly understand that the two of you want to get on with life. Might I suggest waiting at least a few days? Bartleby, you can certainly share a hut with me. And Princess Sonia can share with her mother." He held up his hand when Bartleby started to protest. "Hear me out… There is always the chance that we could be found tomorrow or the next day. People are looking for you. Your resistance friends won't leave you out here. Surprisingly, the soldiers they trained have a higher sense of honor than the ones who did the training. If that happens, you can go home and have a proper wedding. The one you deserve to have."

"But sir, we would be happy to forego a wedding altogether," Bartleby explained. "We just want to be together. We've been apart for too long."

"And a few days more won't make a difference. Bartleby, do you know the commitment you're about to make? Giving yourself to someone for the rest of your life is nothing to be so flippant about. The two of you have just had a long separation and you were both made different by your individual experiences. You've had a chance to find out who you both are on an individual scale. Now you have to be sure that you are both still compatible. Right now you're in a honeymoon period and we're still in the easiest days of this ordeal. Give it a few days, a week would be recommended." He leaned down. "Besides, it's either she sleeps with Princess Sonia or she sleeps with me. Now, Princess, which of those options would you prefer?"

Sonic and Manic both audibly began gagging and he nodded victoriously. "Sonia, he's right. You have to share with Mom because of... ewwwwww!" Sonic insisted. "Please… spare me those nightmares."

Sonia sighed as she looked at Bartleby. "I think we need to discuss this alone. Come, my darling…" She led him away.

As they were busy discussing the arrangement and how long to wait, Aleena whispered up at Robotnik. "How did you know that would work?"

He winked. "Your children are rather predictable… but it hasn't worked yet…"

After a few minutes, the two of them returned."We will wait three days." Sonia said. "That is our offer. I'll share with mother for three nights, tonight included. But the fourth night, Bartleby and I will be together and you two will have to sort it out between you."

Bartleby nodded in agreement. "Is that satisfactory, godfather?" He asked.

Robotnik nodded."Very well, three nights it is." He looked at Aleena. "And that is how one governs."

She rolled his eyes but the smile was appreciative. She whispered. "Thank you…" Jules would have simply let her cry it out. This man let her do so and then he sought to correct what had her in tears. He was such a conundrum to her, like a puzzle box with a reward waiting inside, if she could only find out how to unlock it.

AN: The next chapter: The first night in their island huts. Sleet and Manic get to know each other better. Sonia and Aleena have a mother-daughter chat.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Manic and Sleet settled into their hut that was just big enough for Sleet to stretch out comfortably. Manic stretched with exhaustion. "You know, I never got to thank you for saving me and mom the other night."

The wolf looked at him. "Any decent person would do the same and despite everything, I like to think I'm relatively decent. Besides… I think we have a lot in common. I'd like to see if that's true… I couldn't do that if you drowned…"

"It's too bad we didn't meet before Robotnik found you guys. We could have been friends from the beginning…" Manic admitted. "I always wondered what it would have been like…"

Sleet nodded. "As do I… We were doing good work. Tracking down criminals who had skipped bail and hunting down violent criminals. We had a good book of business but Robotnik nixed that. He forced us to work for him."

Manic laughed. "Something tells me that didn't go over well."

"He forced us to work for him, he basically said he wouldn't fire us The worst thing he could do was roboticize us. Which… would have been preferable to being a slave. So we didn't mind failing." Sleet admitted.

The green hedgehog understood what he was saying. "Let's talk about something else. Tell me about yourself outside of work."

Sleet nodded. "What would you like to know?"

"Well, how about… something easy… Your favorite food." Manic didn't know why he was asking, maybe it was just for something to talk about.

The wolf thought about his answer. "I would have to say sushi. I'll also take a good bowl of ramen. Though that's hard to come by. And you?"

Manic shrugged. "As long as it's not chili dogs, I will eat it. And I'll eat chili dogs… Sonic just always has to have chili dogs."

"It's all he knows how to make, it sounds like." Sleet observed. "But if you had to choose…"

Manic looked down at the ground. "I would have to say… and you'll laugh at me but my favorite food is peanut butter and jelly."

As Manic predicted, the bounty hunter chortled softly at the confession. "Crunchy or creamy?"

"Crunchy with strawberry jelly." The thief chuckled along. "It was a luxury we couldn't afford often… but every now and then, Farrell managed it."

Sleet nodded. He knew most people took such simple things for granted. For most people, they considered peanut butter and jelly a budget treat. That they were so poor, peanut butter and jelly were out of their regular budget… it made Manic grateful and it made him attractive to the wolf.

"How about hobbies? What do you like to do in your spare time?" Manic's voice broke into his thoughts.

"I enjoy reading detective novels and playing games. I actually do a little LARPing." He chuckled. "And I'm into horticulture. Particularly medicinal herbs."

The two talked into the night, getting to know each other. They talked until the moon was high in the sky and sleep took them. Before a knock woke them up...

"Well, I'll say this for Robotnik, he is very handy and he isn't shy about doing a day's work," Sonia said as she lay down. "You can see where Bartleby learned his work ethic."

The lavender hedgehog smiled at her daughter. "Yes, one can. I cannot believe that you are old enough to be getting married. It feels like yesterday, the Oracle put you in my arms for the first time… My first child…" She wiped her eyes.

"Then you like Bartleby now? Do you mean it?" Sonia asked. "Because I want you to like him. He's a good man and he loves me."

Aleena sighed. "I do, my dear. You have chosen well. Even if his family leaves much to be desired. I suppose it's not his fault. Now, given in a few days you will be married, do you have questions?"

Sonia shook her head. "Lady Wyndermere went over this with me…" She saw the hurt reenter her mother's eyes. "But I guess it would be a good idea for me to get another opinion…" She said. "And you are my mother…" They talked a long time, until Aleena was asleep, exhausted from the day. Quietly, she slipped out of the hut.

It surprised Sonic when Dingo carried him into their hut, much like a soldier would aid a comrade-in-arms. "Thanks…" He said. "You've done this before…"

Dingo nodded. "For Sleet, when he's gotten hurt. How is your ankle?" He asked.

"I'll be honest, it hurts like hell. I've only ever been hurt this bad once before when I was ten." Sonic explained.

"What did your uncle do about it?" He asked.

Sonic shrugged. "He let me rest for the day. There wasn't much he could do. If he took me to the doctor, he would be caught…"

Dingo nodded. "You mean, you both would have been caught. Right?"

Sonic looked down. "Well, yeah, duh. Of course, we both would have been caught…" He said as he rubbed his arms. Dingo had a feeling that his uncle didn't much care about Sonic getting caught as much as himself.

"Bartleby is so lucky you know…," Dingo said as he imagined what it would be like to marry Sonia.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah… he is lucky… So what's your story? You and Sleet worked for Robotnik though you obviously hate him."

Dingo nodded. "Long story short, he forced us to work for him. What about you? It involved you before you found your brother and sister. Why?"

The blue hedgehog growled. "Because Robotnik roboticized my ma and pa. I was able to get away but… and then Uncle Chuck took me in. And he taught me all about Robotnik and what he does to get his jollies. And what about Sonia? If you liked her so much, why didn't you ask us to let you join us?"

Dingo shrugged. "It was too late. We were already stuck. Once you're seen talking to Robotnik, you're considered one of his flunkies."

Sonic sighed. "Uncle Chuck didn't trust anyone who was seen anywhere near Robotnik. So I'll give you that one…"

"How did it feel knowing that you had a brother and sister out there and didn't know where they were?" He asked.

The blue hedgehog's eyes snapped to Dingo as he realized. "I never knew they existed until the Oracle told me." He looked up as a knock came at their door. "Come in?"

The door opened and Sonia peeked in. "Hey, can we chat? We hate to bug you so late but it's important that we're not overheard."

Dingo and Sonic both sat up as Sonia and Bartleby entered. A few minutes later, the door opened and Sleet and Manic entered. "What's up, sis?" Sonic asked her. "Is Mom all right?"

Sonia nodded. "Yeah, she and Robotnik are both asleep. We need to talk. The reason we backed down tonight is because of your reaction, Sonic." She and Bartleby quickly explained the plan they had come up with while gathering wood for their fire.

"You want to what?" Sonic hissed out as Manic gagged.

Bartleby nodded. "I know this idea is hard for you both but this is our best bet for this peace lasting when we get off of this island."

Sonia nodded. "It's not ideal but when you think about it, they look cute together. He went to comfort her tonight. It's obvious to anyone with eyes that there is something between them. Something that has long been mistaken for utter hatred."

"Yes. It makes sense now. Dr. Robotnik has many people in his life whom he has hated. And I mean despise. But she is the only one that he refers to regularly. Whatever happened between them was personal." Bartleby explained. "It must have been terrible… but… what if that incident just interfered with destiny? So yes, we want to encourage them."

Manic groaned and held his stomach. "But if it works… Buttnik would become our dad. Stepdad. Ewww…. Just ewww…."

Sonia shrugged. "I said it's not ideal but it gets us to where we want to be which is returning home with this new peace firmly cemented."

Dingo nodded. "It's not a bad plan. He talks about her an awful lot for there not to be subtext there. So that's what you were trying to do?"

Bartleby sighed. "Yes, we want them to share a hut. It'll be easier for them to form the bond required if they share quarters. Besides… Sonic, I saw the way you were watching us. Are you telling me you wouldn't be happy to have a dad, any dad in the world?"

Sonic looked down. "You saw that…" He said. He looked around at everyone watching him. "Okay, yeah, I want a dad. But are you asking me if I am so desperate that I would parent trap Robotnik? Besides, since he is kind of your dad… kind of… Wouldn't that be awkward for the two of you?"

Sonia nodded. "We discussed that and there's no blood relation between Bartleby and I. Our relationship is already grandfathered in as-is. There's no conflict. What will be hard is getting them to finally realize that they belong together. This will be a delicate operation."

Sleet nodded. "If we push too hard, they'll realize something's up. Tomorrow, maybe we should each do our own exploring while they're left alone at camp. Manic and I could do some fishing, he wants to learn."

Manic nodded. "Yeah, the more fishermen we have amongst us the better. That's more food for us."

Sleet nodded. "Perhaps I'll teach you how to make traps. It makes a great to always be catching. The ABCs of survival."

Sonic nodded. "I guess I could drop hints… I could act… like I like him." He shrugged a bit. "All right, I guess I'm in…" He was being expected to accept Robotnik as a replacement for his pa? How could he do this? But Sonia was sure that it would work, he would give her the benefit of the doubt. He would try.

Bartleby nodded. "If you want an easy topic, ask about our childhood. Sonia doesn't remember, given how long ago it was, but he was a part of her youngest years. But his favorite topic is our school days. For example, when Sonia and I won the science fair."

She giggled. "I remember us winning several years Bartleby. I don't remember seeing him at any of them."

Bartleby chuckled. "I said you wouldn't remember. Do you really think he let anyone see him?" He smiled. "He was the shadow you saw in the backstage curtains. Trust me, Sonic, any topic having to do with my childhood will get a foothold."

Sonic nodded, murmuring to himself. "I can do this. I can do this. I can be nice to Buttnik…"

AN: Will their plan succeed or will it blow up in their faces? Will help ever come for our stranded heroes?


	9. Chapter 8 Part 1

Chapter 8

The next morning, Sonic sat on his log and watched as everyone split off as planned. He pulled out his guitar and started playing. He'd spent the night thinking about the situation and he'd come to a decision.

Aleena smiled at her son as he strummed on his magical instrument. "You play that so well, Sonic. Did Uncle Chuck teach you? I didn't know he knew music."

"No, Uncle Chuck didn't teach me anything unless it had to do with taking out Robotnik…" He said.

Robotnik joined them and looked around. "Where did the others go? I know Bartleby said he and the princess were going to hike into the jungle."

Sonic shrugged. "They all left because they want you to have time alone together." He looked up at them. "Sonia thinks you two like each other."

Robotnik and Aleena both stood straighter and looked at each other in the eye before they both burst out in hysterical laughter. The laughter rang out, carrying across the island. Sonic couldn't help joining in.

"Robotnik and me…" Aleena asked at the same time as he made the same query.

The scientist bent over in his laughter. "How ridiculous. I mean you and me? Could there be a pair that are more contrary than we are." He stoked the fire as he regained his composure.

"Utterly ludicrous. Although let's be fair, it's not unheard of for peace to be achieved in this way." The hedgehog queen used a palm frond as a broom to keep the errant brush away from the fire.

Robotnik shrugged. "No, but… for us… it is absurd. For one thing, I am a human and you are a hedgehog."

Aleena nodded. "Though is that argument really valid? You were with Maria and she was a mink." She regretted the words as his eyes became dark and he stood up.

"And you remember how that ended." He snapped as he stomped away.

Sonic looked at his mother. "How that ended? Mom, what happened between? And please, don't say it's nothing."

Aleena sighed as she watched Robotnik in the distance as he put his feet in the ocean. "Maria Montclair was Robotnik's wife. She was Bartleby's aunt. Sonic, Mobotropolis used to be beautiful on the outside… but there was a part of our world that was very ugly… Humans were second class citizens at best. Many of them were killed and to our knowledge, Robotnik was the only survivor. The Montclairs hid him and kept him safe. Maria was my friend and one day, she trusted me with her secret." She looked down. "I wanted to help them. I wanted Robotnik to be able to come out of the shadows."

"So you told someone and… it sounds like that didn't end well…" The blue hedgehog could hear it coming.

Aleena nodded. "I told your uncle and he promised that he would help me but… He betrayed me. He told my father and your father and they lay siege on the Dresden Estates. Only Robotnik and Bartleby survived. Although I thought for two years, I thought they were dead…"

Sonic nodded. "Until he showed up and took over and that's why the aristocracy supported him. Because of the Montclairs…"

The island jungle was wild with tall trees and vines. Flowers of every color bloomed on all sides. In other circumstances, she and Bartleby would have been a similar island of their own volition for their honeymoon. She took his hand as they walked the path, taking in the beauty. Every so often, they would stop just to hold each other and savor being together. The dog walked with them, walking around and barking at them.

"Ah Bartleby, I don't know if I told you how brave it was of you…" She told him as they heard a waterfall in the distance. "Arranging this. You had to know the risks involved."

He nodded. "I did but the reward was worth it. I'm just sorry that we're stuck on this island. I'm sorry I put you in danger."

She shook her head. "You didn't know. It was a good idea. We wouldn't have been able to fight on that ship. It would not have been safe." She kissed him gently. "If we never get off this island, I'm okay with that. Mobotropolis can start over without us and we can start our lives here."

He stroked her forehead. "I could go for that. We could build our own house in the trees, our own jungle mansion." He chuckled. "What a beautiful place to raise a family." They kissed deeply.

AN: A shorty because I'm exhausted but want to move the plot along at least.


	10. Chapter 8 part 2

Sonic looked at his mother as she stared at the fire. Learning that she had played such a role in the war was eye-opening. "You know, you meant well. I'm sure he understands that on some level and I'm sure Maria doesn't blame you."

Aleena smiled sadly at her son. "You're a good boy, son. I meant well… but I was wrong to say anything. They had wanted to run away to a city to the south… I wanted them to stay because I was fascinated by him. I had such curiosity about humans and he was so intelligent. Listening to him talk about his dreams of a technological utopia where robots made life so easy, his eyes would light up. I wanted his dream… to be a reality. I wanted to help him with my magic. I hoped that if they knew how smart he was, what an asset he would be for Mobotropolis, that he would be honored."

Sonic felt his mouth fall open. "Mom?" He wondered how he missed it before.

The queen hugged herself. "When I learned that my father authorized your father to attack them, I tried to get to them but I failed. I was powerless and my magic wasn't strong enough yet and I was not yet fully trained. I thought they were all dead. I thought he was dead and… I was… devastated." Tears fell and hit the sand.

He reached a hand out to her, covering her shoulder. "Tell him that. I think the only way this can be fixed is if you tell him that." When she lifted her head, he continued. "If you used to be friends, then you can be friends again. But one of you is going to have to take that first step."

* * *

Dingo walked along the line between where the beach ended and the jungle began. He reached down to pick up a long, thick stick. He gripped it and tested its strength. "Perfect…" He pulled out his knife and sat down on a log.

* * *

The waters around the island glistened a bright turquoise under the midday sun. In the deeper waters, Manic and Sleet swam with the fishing spear. Parrotfish, wrasses, angelfish and more danced around corals of pinks and greens and blues. Jellyfish floated about in a small school which the two admired from a safe distance. There was even a decent-sized octopus that Sleet finally eyed. That octopus would feed them for a day or two. He waggled a finger and gave Manic the spear. Carefully, getting behind him and guiding his arm, he helped the younger man find the angle they needed. When Manic successfully pierced their prey, he smiled and danced with joy.

With a splash, they broke the surface of the water and eyed the creature that held onto the spear as it died. The wolf nodded approvingly. "Well done. You're a natural." Sleet eyed the wet green hair as it drooped into Manic's face. He flicked the stray dreadlock out of the amber eyes with a chuckle.

Manic grinned. "Thanks... Hey, let's take this back and we can go explore more of the reef. It's beautiful out here." He said excitedly, his heart beating wildly. He just wasn't sure if it was because of his success or if it was because of the silver wolf. Being so close, getting to know him on a personal level, the adventurous nature of the wolf was contagious.

For several minutes, Dingo worked on the thick piece of wood until he got it into the rough shape of a crutch. He smiled and returned to where Sonic sat with his mother. "Sonic, got somethin' for ya." He held out his creation. "So you can get around until your ankle gets better."

Sonic looked with surprise at the crutch. "Thanks… I appreciate it." He said as Aleena smiled her gratitude.

"This was very kind of you, Sir Dingo. Thank you ever so much." She praised him while she helped her son to his good foot and helped him hobble around. Within twenty minutes, Sonic was able to get around decently.

While he worked with the jackal, Aleena walked over to where Robotnik was examining the water closely. "You look as though you found something interesting."

He shrugged. "Just some creatures that I haven't seen in years." He stood and started walking away, only for her to follow him. "What do you want?"

"I… Julian, this is stupid. We used to be friends. I hated that you had to hide. I hated that you and Maria had to pretend as though you didn't exist…" She watched him walk deeper into the water, hoping to get away from her. She pursed her lips and followed, determined. "Julian, stop. I'm trying to… to apologize…"

"Stop, Aleena! You don't have to placate me. I've accepted that I've lost. Bartleby's only chance is if I capitulate. You don't have to worry about causing your family any further trouble." He tried to swim off. "Just leave me alone!"

"I'm not going to stop Juli-an!" She shrieked as she slipped on the next step and fell into the water.

Robotnik turned as she struggled to stand up, her amethyst hair all disheveled and in her face. He couldn't help the spurt of laughter that burst from him. He reached over to help her stand but his feet caught the slick sand and they both fell into the water, pushed and pulled by the waves.

Eventually, they were able to finally get their footing and they laughed at his limp, soaked mustache and her rat's nest sunset-purple hair.

AN: For the record, Dingo is acting as a big brother for Sonic, that's all. I already have three romantic couples. And Sonic and Dingo are already spoken for.


	11. Chapter 9 Part 1

AN: It was mentioned that this story has a Poseidon Adventure vibe at the beginning. That was the inspiration for the story. Originally, I was going to have it be a Poseidon Adventure parody all the way but I realized, nah, Robotnik wouldn't waste time climbing through the ship, he would bust his way out. And them having to live on an island together while awaiting rescue would suit well.

Chapter 9 Part 1

Later that night, everyone slept in their huts. Aleena slept beside her daughter, her thoughts going to the shipwreck. She could see them all in the dining room, all of the other passengers dead around her as the vessel sank.

"Oh why… why couldn't I save them? I was too weak…" The ship sank and slowly the scene became a burning mansion living room. She turned around and around. "Maria… I'm so sorry. I just wanted to help…" she wept.

Her eyes snapped open as she managed to keep from crying out. She went out to the firepit, starting a fire with a snap of her finger. She sat in front of the fire, hugging herself. She heard the sound of a door opening.

"Aleena, what are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" The gruff voice asked as the large man sat down opposite her. He looked at her face.

She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "Just… just a nightmare… I'm fine." She lied. She expected him to accept her answer and leave, to avoid an awkward moment. However, he slid over beside her and pulled her to him. "When… when I… I only wanted… Chuck betrayed my trust and he and Jules… I'm sorry. I thought I'd lost you forever. I was heartbroken. I cried for days." She wept into his strong, sturdy chest.

His strong arms enclosed around her, creating a protective barrier. "I didn't think anyone cried for me. I suppose it… wasn't all your fault. Your husband is the one who killed my wife. You were acting out of kindness and compassion. There are certainly worse qualities. When I killed your husband, I should have let that be it. Or… I should not have sought revenge. I was warned not to. King Acorn told me that revenge darkens a heart. So it does. I hoped that having Bartleby there would enable me to stay on the path of right and I thought I had but Bartleby is right. The first time I roboticized someone for merely disagreeing with me, I lost the moral high ground." He sighed. "I justified it to myself by saying, well, I need to prevent rebel uprisings by nipping discontent in the bud. Let's face it, I was an asshole."

She giggled, despite herself. "Julian… Whatever happens, when we get home, let's end this madness. Let's be friends again. Please." She looked up as she heard sounds from inside Manic and Sleet's hut. After a few moments, she was able to distinguish what they were. She and Robotnik shared a look.

"Well, well… that is an interesting development. Your son and my bounty hunter." The old man chuckled.

She nodded. "As long as I get grandkids…" She reached up and twirled his mustache with her index finger. "So, Julian… what do you say… can we be friends again?" He couldn't help but notice how close she had gotten. How tempting she was. He wondered how lonely she must be to seek his affections.

A rustling got their attention and they watched Sonic climb out of his hut with his new crutch as they pulled away quickly. "Oh, you're up too… I was just going to the bathroom…" He hobbled over to the small outbuilding that Robotnik had built.

As he came back, Robotnik looked at the boy. "How is your ankle feeling?"

"Still hurts like hell. What were you two doing?" He asked, trying not to think of the pain shooting through his ankle and up to his leg.

"I had a nightmare. Julian was comforting me." She assured her son. "Nothing more. Go back to bed, sweetheart."

Sonic nodded and went back into bed, too tired to question too much. However, when he looked into her eyes, she could see the spell was broken. Her thoughts were now on her children. "It's twilight. The sun will be rising soon. I'll gather more firewood."

Aleena nodded. "I'll take care of the fishing this morning." She patted his hand, promising herself that she would find a better time to ask that particular question. "We'll let Sleet and Manic take the morning off." She giggled.

He watched her go to the ocean and shook his head. She couldn't possibly care about him. She was just lonely and needed a warm body to cry on. If it ensured Bartleby's survival then he would provide it. He subtly watched her as she swam and dove intermittently, a bubble charm around her head each time she went down.

He heard movement behind him as Max came out of his hut with Bartleby following. Suddenly the dog began barking excitedly and running towards the jungle line as everyone else moaned in their huts. "Damn it, we were just ready to sleep…" Sleet could be heard cursing.

Bartleby groaned. "What is it, Max?" He asked as he followed the dog, gasping when the brush was pushed aside and a young woman with red hair, cut in a pixie style, stepped out.

"Mugsy, here you are boy, I've been… oh my goodness." The woman stared at Bartleby. "You're a mobian."

"You're a human," Bartleby replied. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, we didn't know anyone was on this island." He waved for her to follow him. She did so, with the dog by her side. "So, his name's Mugsy? I've been calling him Max."

The woman nodded. "He comes to whatever name you call him really. He went missing a few days ago. Now I see he came here. Who are you?" She asked as she was led to the group. She gasped when she saw the doctor. "Oh my gosh."

Robotnik nodded. "Likewise…" He turned his head as he saw Aleena dive down again. She was too far out to hear the ruckus. "I am Dr. Julian Robotnik, lord of Robotropolis."

She bowed politely. "Princess Elise, of Soleanna, soon to be queen actually…" She said sadly. "I thought that our civilization was all that remained of human life. We all came out here after the mobians chased us into hiding. We've been here for a thousand years.""

Sonic listened, his eyes firmly on Elise. "That's terrible. So it wasn't just Robotropolis where humans had issues, was it, sir?" He looked at him, showing the old man he knew his side of the story.

Elise shook her head. "No, the human race nearly destroyed the entire world and the descendants of that terrible war were ultimately ostracized. Those who weren't wiped out went into hiding. We came here. The Island of Delphius."

Robotnik was about to respond when he realized he hadn't seen Aleena surface in several minutes. The bubble charm only lasted a short time. Without thinking, the old man ran out into the water and dove down. He looked through the reef for the queen. He looked among the coral and the seaweed until he found her tangled in some seaweed with a small puncture wound on her thumb. The fishing spear with the fish on it floated nearby. He forgot the spear however as he untied her and swam back.

Sonia and Manic were waiting at the shoreline while Sonic was hobbling as fast as he could. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"She's been bitten by something, likely a sea snake of some kind." He explained. "She's breathing though."

Elise looked at the bite. "There are many venomous sea snakes that live in our reef. We must get her back to my village. We have an antivenom there. But we have to hurry."

Aleena panted as she opened her eyes. "Julian…." She said. "Julian… I…"

Robotnik shook his head. "Don't try to talk, Aleena. Rest. Princess Elise knows where help is. Just rest. It's going to be alright." Maria, gods Maria, please, don't make me do this again. I don't know if I can….

AN: What lies in store now that they have been partially rescued but Aleena is severely injured? Will they get to tell each other how they feel or is Robotnik simply doomed to a tragic life?


End file.
